1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jewelry.
More particularly, the present invention relates to jewelry, of the type normally having a post, clasp or other means for attachment to the body or to clothing.
In a further and more specific aspect of the instant invention concerns a jewelry device, such as an earring or brooch, having selectively interchangeable surface ornamentation.
2. The Prior Art
The desirability of coordinating the color of accessories with that of the primary clothing is well established. Both matching and contrasting are considered forms of coordinating. For example, white shoes and a white purse may be selected to be worn with a white dress. Alternately, the white dress may be complimented with red accessories.
Color coordination has long been a concern of button manufactures Buttons are commercially produced in a seemingly endless array of colors. Numerous sizes and shapes are also available. Further accommodation, especially for the home seamstress, is provided by a type of button especially adapted to have a cloth swatch applied over the face thereof. The cloth may represent scrap material from which the item of clothing was made or, a deliberately chosen alternative.
The jewelry art, however, has not provided the flexibility and convenience associated with the button art. Manufacturers have provided various items of jewelry, such as pins, brooches and earrings, in a variety of styles, colors, and materials. Since the items are produced in a fixed form, an alternate accessory requires the financial investment of a subsequent purchase Even so, the selection is limited to the option and discretion of the manufacturer.
On an exceedingly limited basis, the prior art has attempted to provide the jewelry wearer with optional alternatives. Exemplary are finger rings with interchangeable settings. Also noted are earrings and pins with changeable elements. Nevertheless, the selection is limited to the discretion of the manufacturer and the user is required to make additional purchase.
The teachings of the button art are not adaptable as a remedy for the deficiencies of the jewelry art. A button represents a permanent fixture to an item of clothing. Accordingly, the art teaches that the cloth covering is affixed in a manner which is considered to be permanent. The jewelry art demands that the ornamentation be quickly and conveniently changed to accommodate wearing a single item with often repeated changes of clothes. Further, the procedure must be achievable by persons otherwise lacking in skill and manual dexterity.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.